Light in the darkness
by benjy2000
Summary: Xian Mei falls...in love! Riptide fanfic, OC x Xian Mei.


Dead Island Fanfic  
One-shot, Xian falls in love. OC x Xian.  
Xian Mei sliced off the zombies head with her machete, she and Ben, the other immune, had been sent to a research lab near the destroyed bridge to Henderson.

Harlow had gave them the details of Dr. Kessler and how he was different to that freak called Marcus- claimed eating them would save the world. Xian shook her head and turned to the incoming threat. Only a few walkers so they could dispatch of them rather quickly.

She was wrong.

The six walkers were killed with precision and swiftness, Xian with her machete and Ben with an electricuting shovel with serrated edges.  
Xian and Ben were both warming to each other and contributed largely to to the groups survival. Ben was confident and strong on the outside but was caring inside- Xian was shy but strong and she was still a sweet girl.

While the two were cleaning their weapons of blood and gore a Ram, a wrestler and a floater rounded the corner.  
Where was Purna with her rifle damnit! Ram's would charge and destroy anyone in their path of destruction- they were not to be battled up close.  
The floater would spray acid like flammable vommit at them and the wrestler...it had one huge arm for pounding things and making human pancakes.

Suprising the two immune, the ram began its charge- directly at Xian. Ben was contending wih the floater that was closing in.  
He pulled out a strange contraption that looked like a bomb, his aim was perfect as it stuck to the floaters large stomach.  
1...2...3...BOOM!

The floater exploded into many pieces! It was indeed a bomb- a shock bomb!

Xian raised her blade as the ram was about to make contact, the ram split the weapon in two and caught her in the chest- she was sent flying across the sandy jungle floor, the ram managed to scratch her thigh and leave a huge gaping wound. Her chest heaved as she tried to take a breath but her chest had also been injured.

Ben had not noticed that the ram was backing up to charge again so it could finish off a broken Xian.  
He was launching bombs, knives and even shooting the Wrestler with his venom pistol.

After throwing his custom made deodorant bomb the wrestler stopped fighting the effects of its wounds and simply died.  
Ben turned expecting to find Xian stood over the corpse of a ram- other way round!

He started to sprint at the would-be-killer of the lovely Xian.  
His shovel was prepared along with his spiked baseball bat...wham! He jabbed the shovel in to his enemies head sending electricity through it.  
Xian closed her eyes, she thought of her pa, little brother and the ones she had seen suffer from the cruel lands of Banoi and Palanai- she would be joining them.

She waited...still she waited...nothing? Xian dared to open an eye to see Ben on the back of the wrestler, his shovel was in its head and he was swinging his bat with all his might.  
The ram thrashed about like it was having a fit...and it was, the tesla shovel sent it into epilepsy mode.  
With a final thud it dropped to the ground in defeat, Ben dropped his weapon and ran to Xian, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to a nearby shack.

Laying her down he franticaly searched for anything that he could patch her up with- bandages! He found them in a small box, he lifted up Xian's skirt a little- her instinct kicked in and she tried to fight him off, she was hurt and he was going to take advantage of her, she thought angrily.

'Hey, I'm not trying to do what you think I am! See, I have bandages!' He said softly, showing her the bandages.

'I-I'm s-sorry.' She whispered. Many years ago, something unfortunate had happened to her- she was only 16 when it happened but it scarred her emotionally and physically.

'Hey, it's ok.' He said back.  
He wrapped the bandage around her leg and sat next to her so she could rest a while.

He put a hand on her cheek and caressed it gently before speaking, his voice was barely a whisper, 'Hang in there, the group needs you...I need you to stay with me- I...Like you.'  
She had no response for that, she didn't know he liked her in that way, sure the others cared about her aswell but that was because she was immune. Purna was a friend because they were both women.

She turned her head slowly and smiled, 'Promise me, you'll keep me safe.'

'I promise, it won't be easy but I am a man who keeps to his word.' He replied leaning down abit.

She sat up slightly and their lips met. Xian Mei was truly captured by the kiss.

'I love you.' She said breaking the kiss.  
'I love you too Xian, I love you too.' He said putting his forehead to hers and locking eyes.

That moment seemed to last forever.

**If you don't like happy stories then lets say that a suicider entered the room and blew them both to smitherines!**

**Check out my Skyrim fic!**


End file.
